A New Era
by reiji1337
Summary: This story takes place 560 years after Dart died.


This story may contain cussing and Japanese slogans.

_Long ago, a man named Dart was chosen to save the world. He and seven others held the power of the dragoon; those who have the power to dominate dragons, and can be called dragon knights. Dart was named the world's greatest hero. 560 years later a new Era of dragoons has been created and the seven spirits of Red-Eye, Black Darkness, White Silver, Jade Wind, Purple Lightning, Gold Earth, and Blue Marine disappeared forever._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_In the city of Lohan, Serdio, a young man named Kyte trained to be a powerful monk. The country of Serdio is currently at war with Kakuji; a country across the large ocean of Atlia. The small city of Lohan has little information about the war and the inhabitants do not know what is coming._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a peaceful day in Lohan; the commoners are friendly to each other and no negativity within the city...

"HEY!!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!!!" echoed a scream from afar.

"_Shit! I've been spotted" _A young man wearing a short purple cape, tan cargo pants, a tan shirt and black gloves thought to himself as he crashed through a wall of barrels.

"Damn it Kyte!!! PICK THOSE UP!!!" yelled another man standing in the streets of Lohan. Kyte rushed quickly and his crazy spiky gray colored hair brushed through the air as he dashed through the outskirts of the city.

"_Whew, I've lost them." _Kyte whispered.

"Kyto-kun!!!" A screeching scream came from behind. A girl wearing a bright yellow t-shirt and shorts carrying two maces popped up from behind. Kyte screamed with a face full of fear and his eyes wide open. "I found you!" The girl dropped her maces and hugged Kyte with all her might, "I thought my brother killed you!" she yelled as her long brown hair brushed through the air.

"Namine, don't scare me like that, and your brother is pretty crazy!" Kyte complained. He quietly walked away slowly with his back bent forward.

"Kyte-kun, look what I found!" Namine held out a white shining gem. It caught Kyte's attention, as he got closer to the gem the color began changing color. "Huh? Why is it turning purple?"

"_Purple...?" _Kyte took hold of the mysterious gem and put it in his pocket. "Let me examine this, Namine."

"Mmm, ok!" Namine danced off into the streets.

"_What is this thing? It feels like it's talking to me-" _BOOM Kyte screamed as an explosion bursted nearby. "What the hell was that-" Kyte froze in his track, his eyes widened as he witnessed a dragoon of Kakuji massacre townsfolk of Lohan. He had bright yellow armor and a giant sword. "_The Shining Sun dragoon!"_

"The weakest town in Serdio, Lohan! I can destroy this damn place by myself!" The Shining Sun dragoon laughed out loud.

"HELL NO! I won't let you!" A man with a katana attached to his side, wearing a silver kimono yelled. He had silver hair with part of it covering his right eye, and a bamboo hat covering it. "Silver Phase spirit!" The man yelled as his kimono transformed into silver armor and wings grew from his back, his katana had markings on it and was slightly longer. "Leave this town, Shino!" Hanya dashed towards Shino with blinding speed.

"_That's Hanya, Namine's brother! He's a dragoon?!" _Kyte thought to himself. Shino flew into the air and swung the giant sword with all his might, launching a fireball at Hanya.

"Sun Launch!"

"Not enough!" Hanya yelled as he easily avoided the attack and disappeared into thin air. He swiftly flew upwards and slashed Shino straight down; sundering his armor leaving only his wings and gloves. As he hit the ground Hanya roared and flew downwards with his sword ready to his side.

With a short chuckle, Shino nailed Hanya's stomach with his fist, creating a small tremor. Hanya flew upwards with his body in shock. Shino followed landing four more blows with the last one being a jackhammer knocking his enemy onto the ground. "Rising Sun, five hits." Shino hovered over the ground, preparing his left arm. "I will end this now!" he rushed forward with his left arm out. His hand began glowing; "SHINING PALM!" he threw his arm forward with murderous intent "DIE- What the hell...?"

"We will protect you, Sir Hanya!" two men at full sync held two orbs that formed a shield which absorbed Shino's attack. Out of the shadows another man flew out.

"Radiant Light spirit!" the chakrams the mysterious man held began glowing, he was covered with bright yellow armor and three shining chakrams formed on both arms acting as bracelets. "Slice and Dice!" all eight of the chakrams flew towards Shino at high speed and exploded on impact, but he was able to escape on time.

"Saito-san..." Hanya sighed. Saito's brown hair was waving in the air as he was flapping his wings.

"Reform!" Eight chakrams form on his arms. "Get out of Lohan and never come back!" he yelled.

"Damn it..." Shino flew away at top speed into the horizon.

"Are you alright Hanya?!" Kyte came all of a sudden, "Hanya? HANYA?!?!?!"


End file.
